


Plotting Murder

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Ficlet, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to kill Ryan. As in, actually going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for lukadreaming, for the prompt 'Stephen/Ryan, left hanging', and also for the primeval_denial January Team Fest.

  
He was going to kill Ryan. As in, _actually_ going to kill him.  
  
Just as soon as he got free.  
  
Stephen could hear noises coming from elsewhere in the flat that indicated that his lover was doing the washing up they’d neglected earlier in the evening. The _washing up_ , for fuck’s sake.  
  
Murder was definitely going to be committed.  
  
He lifted his head and looked along the length of his body to where his cock was still very much hard, kept that way by the unyielding metal ring encircling its base. Then he pulled on the leather straps restraining his wrists and ankles, testing again their tightness.  
  
He still wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
Stephen fought back a gasp as his movements made the plug in his arse shift slightly, nudging against his prostate. The plug that Ryan had shoved up there completely unexpectedly after teasing Stephen almost into incoherence with his fingers and tongue. The plug that was definitely _not_ what Stephen had wanted shoved up there.  
  
“Ready to apologise yet?” Ryan asked, and Stephen tried not to startle at the unexpected sound of his voice. His lover could creep like a cat when he wanted to.  
  
The smirk on Ryan’s face told him he hadn’t been entirely successful.  
  
“And what, exactly, am I apologising for?” said Stephen, as icily as he could, which wasn’t very icily at all, given the circumstances.  
  
Ryan stepped further into the room, eyes sweeping up and down Stephen’s body. “I believe the exact words were ‘Get back here, you evil bastard’,” he replied.  
  
“I’m not apologising for something that’s true,” Stephen retorted, before he could stop himself.  
  
Then his heart sank as Ryan’s smirk widened.  
  
“Very well,” Ryan said. “Perhaps you’ll be more amenable in a little while.” He sat down in a chair near the foot of the bed, undid the zipper on his trousers, and pulled out his cock. Then he started to pump himself slowly, never taking his eyes from Stephen.  
  
Stephen’s own cock throbbed viciously in the confines of the cock-ring, but he was determined not to give his lover the satisfaction of seeing him pull on his restraints again.  
  
Ryan was _absolutely_ going to die.  
  
Very slowly and _very_ painfully.


End file.
